ygoccfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
Combat Combat normally occurs in the monster spirit world, the shadow realm, the astral world or others like it, however it can also occur in the city as well. These features are to be used when a GM allows players to openly bear weapons in the campaign they are running. The Weapons themselves are handled abstractly. The only mechanical difference between weapons deals with MELEE, SHORT-RANGE, and LONG-RANGE weapons. Unless affected by a Class Feature, Arms Features always deal Physical Damage, and Normal-Type Damage. The damage dealt is determined by your Arms User or Weapon of Choice Features, and possibly modified by the weapon itself. *Melee Weapons have a range of 1 Meter. *Short Range Weapons, which include "Thrown" weapons, have a range of 1 to 5 meters. If attacking a target within melee range, Throwing Weapons deal damage at -1 Damage Base. *Long Range Weapons have a range of 10 Meters, but have a minimum range of 4 Meters. Duels A duel is a battle played using the cards these normally occur in the city but on special occasions it can also occur in the other worlds like the monster spirit world. The cards themselves are handled abstractly and is only a reference in which a player needs to draw a card they get need to turn the battle to their favor D&D ''' for dungeons and dragons , they must pass a check ( DC - X ) the x is the value needed to pass or match the value for the draw to be a success this dice check is done on a d20 ( 20 sided dice ). d20 = 20 : instant d20 = 1 : fail '''Fate The Fate system uses 4d6 which means 4 six sided dice. The checks in this system relate to 2 opposing rolls to generate the needed value to pass the check. 5 or 6 = + 1 or 2 = - 3 and 4 = null Chronicle this system uses 10d6 each rank of your skill adds one additional dice with any added or subtracted modifiers indicated by -# or +# and on occasion a player will get a test dice #B which means a bonus dice. Standing Duel this is the stranded type of dueling. To duel this way one needs to have procession of a stranded Duel Disk. Depending on the setting the first one may be given for free if not they must be bought by the player using some kind of currency. Shadow Duel Aka shadow game, these occur mostly as a storyline or plot event that occurs in the roleplay, Shadow Duels normally occurs when someone calls for such a battle in which all damage during a duel become real and it will require the duelist to pass a ( DC ) check to avoid the hazards that occur during a shadow duel. Examples of hazards that can occur are falling rubble, ice, burns, etc. A shadow game can also occur at anytime during a regular duel. Turbo Duel '' " Riding Duel acceleration "'' Introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, a turbo duel is also known as a riding duel depending on the terms set by the DM/GM the terms of the turbo duel can change namely the use of the speed world/2 and speed spells. Turbo Duels also require the player to have in procession a D-Wheel( duel runner) these may be given for free, created by, or bought by the Player. the conditions of winning a turbo duel is the following. *player renders another D-Wheel unable to function. * Player is unable to continue riding. * Player has completed the set amount of laps. * Player has cross the finish line. *Player has won the duel by reducing opponent LP to 0 * young people must use a Duel Board. Augmented Reality Duel Introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh ZeXeal known alternately as AR Duel, these require the use of D-Pads and Duel Gazer. This form of duel disk lack a hologram generator and requires the use of the Dual Gazer to generate the effects on the cards. The D-Pads themselves are multifunction to be used as a duel disk and a tablet computer. Action Duel “ Born from the discovery of implementing mass into Solid Vision, Action Duels! Duels where the field, monsters and Duelists' become one, pulls the crowd into the maelstrom of crazed excitement ! ” Introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V. An Action Duel occurs with the help of tangible Solid Visions. These Solid Visions surround the entire field and the Duel takes place in the entire area. The monsters Summoned during these Duels are real enough to let Duelists interact with them. In an Action Duel, a Field Spell Card is activated before the Duel starts. Action Cards are then scattered throughout the field, which either Duelist can search for to aid them. When an Action Card that is a Spell Card is found, it is placed in the hand and can be used right away as if it was a Quick-Play Spell Card. However, when an Action Card that is a Trap Card is found, it activates right away. When a card is activated, a player can use the Action Cards they found to pay the cost if necessary, as shown when Yuya played "Wonder Balloons" and discarded the Action Cards he found to pay its cost. However, to discourage Duelists from simply hoarding Action Cards, a player may only hold on to one Action Card at a time.2 Similar to Turbo Duel rules, a Duelist, and in this case the monster, can evade attacks as the Duelist has until the attack connects to respond with an effect and can continue to search for an Action Card to play. This adds an additional dimension to Duels where a Duelist can use the environment to evade while discovering Action Cards they find to respond with. If a Duelist takes too long between playing cards, such as spending too much time looking for Action Cards, they are penalized with an automatic forfeit. The time limit is roughly around 2-3 minutes. “ Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling ! ACTION DUEL ! ” Defeat and Consequences Death this is the death of the player character, depending on certain conditions the player may be brought back. Maimed the victor may leave you alive but gives you something to remember him by ~ reduce 1 ability by one permanently Ransom Your opponent may take you or some item you may have for ransom joining the darkness you may decide to join the person who defeated you. Unconscious Knocked out and left for dead you will awaken 2d6 hours later ( see unconscious ) Yelding You may choose to Yeld in order to choose the outcome of your defeat, on your turn you may choose to give up if you fear your defeat doing so the game master will decide on the terms of your loss. the DM/GM can accept , reject, or make a counter offer if you refuse you cannot yeld. Condition Summary If more than one condition affects a character, apply them all. If certain effects can’t combine, apply the most severe effect. Ability Damaged The character has temporarily lost 1 or more ability score points. Lost points return at a rate of 1 per day unless noted otherwise by the condition dealing the damage. A character with Strength 0 falls to the ground and is helpless. A character with Dexterity 0 is paralyzed. A character with Constitution 0 is dead. A character with Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma 0 is unconscious. Ability damage is different from penalties to ability scores, which go away when the conditions causing them go away. Ability Drained The character has permanently lost 1 or more ability score points. The character can regain drained points only through magical means. A character with Strength 0 falls to the ground and is helpless. A character with Dexterity 0 is paralyzed. A character with Constitution 0 is dead. A character with Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma 0 is unconscious. Blinded The character cannot see. He takes a -2 penalty to Armor Class, loses his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any), moves at half speed, and takes a -4 penalty on Search checks and on most Strength- and Dexterity-based skill checks. All checks and activities that rely on vision (such as reading and Spot checks) automatically fail. All opponents are considered to have total concealment (50% miss chance) to the blinded character. Characters who remain blinded for a long time grow accustomed to these drawbacks and can overcome some of them. Blown Away Depending on its size, a creature can be blown away by winds of high velocity. A creature on the ground that is blown away is knocked down and rolls 1d4 × 10 feet, taking 1d4 points of nonlethal damage per 10 feet. A flying creature that is blown away is blown back 2d6 × 10 feet and takes 2d6 points of nonlethal damage due to battering and buffering. Checked Prevented from achieving forward motion by an applied force, such as wind. Checked creatures on the ground merely stop. Checked flying creatures move back a distance specified in the description of the effect. Confused A confused character’s actions are determined by rolling d% at the beginning of his turn: 01-10, attack caster with melee or ranged weapons (or close with caster if attacking is not possible); 11-20, act normally; 21-50, do nothing but babble incoherently; 51-70, flee away from caster at top possible speed; 71-100, attack nearest creature (for this purpose, a familiar counts as part of the subject’s self). A confused character who can’t carry out the indicated action does nothing but babble incoherently. Attackers are not at any special advantage when attacking a confused character. Any confused character who is attacked automatically attacks its attackers on its next turn, as long as it is still confused when its turn comes. A confused character does not make attacks of opportunity against any creature that it is not already devoted to attacking (either because of its most recent action or because it has just been attacked). Cowering The character is frozen in fear and can take no actions. A cowering character takes a -2 penalty to Armor Class and loses her Dexterity bonus (if any). Dazed The creature is unable to act normally. A dazed creature can take no actions, but has no penalty to AC. A dazed condition typically lasts 1 round. Dazzled The creature is unable to see well because of overstimulation of the eyes. A dazzled creature takes a -1 penalty on attack rolls, Search checks, and Spot checks. Dead The character’s hit points are reduced to -10, his Constitution drops to 0, or he is killed outright by a spell or effect. The character’s soul leaves his body. Dead characters cannot benefit from normal or magical healing, but they can be restored to life via magic. A dead body decays normally unless magically preserved, but magic that restores a dead character to life also restores the body either to full health or to its condition at the time of death (depending on the spell or device). Either way, resurrected characters need not worry about rigor mortis, decomposition, and other conditions that affect dead bodies. Deafened A deafened character cannot hear. She takes a -4 penalty on initiative checks, automatically fails Listen checks, and has a 20% chance of spell failure when casting spells with verbal components. Characters who remain deafened for a long time grow accustomed to these drawbacks and can overcome some of them. Disabled A character with 0 hit points, or one who has negative hit points but has become stable and conscious, is disabled. A disabled character may take a single move action or standard action each round (but not both, nor can she take full-round actions). She moves at half speed. Taking move actions doesn’t risk further injury, but performing any standard action (or any other action the game master deems strenuous, including some free actions such as casting a quickened spell) deals 1 point of damage after the completion of the act. Unless the action increased the disabled character’s hit points, she is now in negative hit points and dying. A disabled character with negative hit points recovers hit points naturally if she is being helped. Otherwise, each day she has a 10% chance to start recovering hit points naturally (starting with that day); otherwise, she loses 1 hit point. Once an unaided character starts recovering hit points naturally, she is no longer in danger of losing hit points (even if her current hit points are negative). Dying A dying character is unconscious and near death. She has -1 to -9 current hit points. A dying character can take no actions and is unconscious. At the end of each round (starting with the round in which the character dropped below 0 hit points), the character rolls d% to see whether she becomes stable. She has a 10% chance to become stable. If she does not, she loses 1 hit point. If a dying character reaches -10 hit points, she is dead. Energy Drained The character gains one or more negative levels, which might permanently drain the character’s levels. If the subject has at least as many negative levels as Hit Dice, he dies. Each negative level gives a creature the following penalties: -1 penalty on attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, ability checks; loss of 5 hit points; and -1 to effective level (for determining the power, duration, DC, and other details of spells or special abilities). In addition, a spellcaster loses one spell or spell slot from the highest spell level castable. Entangled The character is ensnared. Being entangled impedes movement, but does not entirely prevent it unless the bonds are anchored to an immobile object or tethered by an opposing force. An entangled creature moves at half speed, cannot run or charge, and takes a -2 penalty on all attack rolls and a -4 penalty to Dexterity. An entangled character who attempts to cast a spell must make a Concentration check (DC 15 + the spell’s level) or lose the spell. Exhausted An exhausted character moves at half speed and takes a -6 penalty to Strength and Dexterity. After 1 hour of complete rest, an exhausted character becomes fatigued. A fatigued character becomes exhausted by doing something else that would normally cause fatigue. Fascinated A fascinated creature is entranced by a supernatural or spell effect. The creature stands or sits quietly, taking no actions other than to pay attention to the fascinating effect, for as long as the effect lasts. It takes a -4 penalty on skill checks made as reactions, such as Listen and Spot checks. Any potential threat, such as a hostile creature approaching, allows the fascinated creature a new saving throw against the fascinating effect. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a ranged weapon at the fascinated creature, automatically breaks the effect. A fascinated creature’s ally may shake it free of the spell as a standard action. Fatigued A fatigued character can neither run nor charge and takes a -2 penalty to Strength and Dexterity. Doing anything that would normally cause fatigue causes the fatigued character to become exhausted. After 8 hours of complete rest, fatigued characters are no longer fatigued. Flat-Footed A character who has not yet acted during a combat is flat-footed, not yet reacting normally to the situation. A flat-footed character loses his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) and cannot make attacks of opportunity. Frightened A frightened creature flees from the source of its fear as best it can. If unable to flee, it may fight. A frightened creature takes a -2 penalty on all attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. A frightened creature can use special abilities, including spells, to flee; indeed, the creature must use such means if they are the only way to escape. Frightened is like shaken, except that the creature must flee if possible. Panicked is a more extreme state of fear. Grappling Engaged in wrestling or some other form of hand-to-hand struggle with one or more attackers. A grappling character can undertake only a limited number of actions. He does not threaten any squares, and loses his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) against opponents he isn’t grappling. See Grapple. Helpless A helpless character is paralyzed, held, bound, sleeping, unconscious, or otherwise completely at an opponent’s mercy. A helpless target is treated as having a Dexterity of 0 (-5 modifier). Melee attacks against a helpless target get a +4 bonus (equivalent to attacking a prone target). Ranged attacks gets no special bonus against helpless targets. Rogues can sneak attack helpless targets. As a full-round action, an enemy can use a melee weapon to deliver a coup de grace to a helpless foe. An enemy can also use a bow or crossbow, provided he is adjacent to the target. The attacker automatically hits and scores a critical hit. (A rogue also gets her sneak attack damage bonus against a helpless foe when delivering a coup de grace.) If the defender survives, he must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + damage dealt) or die. Delivering a coup de grace provokes attacks of opportunity. Creatures that are immune to critical hits do not take critical damage, nor do they need to make Fortitude saves to avoid being killed by a coup de grace. Incorporeal Having no physical body. Incorporeal creatures are immune to all nonmagical attack forms. They can be harmed only by other incorporeal creatures, +1 or better magic weapons, spells, spell-like effects, or supernatural effects. Invisible Visually undetectable. An invisible creature gains a +2 bonus on attack rolls against sighted opponents, and ignores its opponents’ Dexterity bonuses to AC (if any). (See Invisibility, under Special Abilities.) Knocked Down Depending on their size, creatures can be knocked down by winds of high velocity. Creatures on the ground are knocked prone by the force of the wind. Flying creatures are instead blown back 1d6 × 10 feet. Nauseated Experiencing stomach distress. Nauseated creatures are unable to attack, cast spells, concentrate on spells, or do anything else requiring attention. The only action such a character can take is a single move action per turn. Panicked A panicked creature must drop anything it holds and flee at top speed from the source of its fear, as well as any other dangers it encounters, along a random path. It can’t take any other actions. In addition, the creature takes a -2 penalty on all saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. If cornered, a panicked creature cowers. A panicked creature can use special abilities, including spells, to flee; indeed, the creature must use such means if they are the only way to escape. Panicked is a more extreme state of fear than shaken or frightened. Paralyzed A paralyzed character is frozen in place and unable to move or act. A paralyzed character has effective Dexterity and Strength scores of 0 and is helpless, but can take purely mental actions. A winged creature flying in the air at the time that it becomes paralyzed cannot flap its wings and falls. A paralyzed swimmer can’t swim and may drown. A creature can move through a space occupied by a paralyzed creature—ally or not. Each square occupied by a paralyzed creature, however, counts as 2 squares. Petrified A petrified character has been turned to stone and is considered unconscious. If a petrified character cracks or breaks, but the broken pieces are joined with the body as he returns to flesh, he is unharmed. If the character’s petrified body is incomplete when it returns to flesh, the body is likewise incomplete and there is some amount of permanent hit point loss and/or debilitation. Pinned Held immobile (but not helpless) in a grapple. Prone The character is on the ground. An attacker who is prone has a -4 penalty on melee attack rolls and cannot use a ranged weapon (except for a crossbow). A defender who is prone gains a +4 bonus to Armor Class against ranged attacks, but takes a -4 penalty to AC against melee attacks. Standing up is a move-equivalent action that provokes an attack of opportunity. Shaken A shaken character takes a -2 penalty on attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. Shaken is a less severe state of fear than frightened or panicked. Sickened The character takes a -2 penalty on all attack rolls, weapon damage rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. Stable A character who was dying but who has stopped losing hit points and still has negative hit points is stable. The character is no longer dying, but is still unconscious. If the character has become stable because of aid from another character (such as a Heal check or magical healing), then the character no longer loses hit points. He has a 10% chance each hour of becoming conscious and disabled (even though his hit points are still negative). If the character became stable on his own and hasn’t had help, he is still at risk of losing hit points. Each hour, he has a 10% chance of becoming conscious and disabled. Otherwise he loses 1 hit point. Staggered A character whose nonlethal damage exactly equals his current hit points is staggered. A staggered character may take a single move action or standard action each round (but not both, nor can she take full-round actions). A character whose current hit points exceed his nonlethal damage is no longer staggered; a character whose nonlethal damage exceeds his hit points becomes unconscious. Stunned A stunned creature drops everything held, can’t take actions, takes a -2 penalty to AC, and loses his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any). Turned Affected by a turn undead attempt. Turned undead flee for 10 rounds (1 minute) by the best and fastest means available to them. If they cannot flee, they cower. Unconscious Knocked out and helpless. Unconsciousness can result from having current hit points between -1 and -9, or from nonlethal damage in excess of current hit points.